


Bird Brawl

by lottacanis



Category: Chicago PD (TV), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottacanis/pseuds/lottacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An NCIS Los Angeles agent is sent over by Hetty as part of a undercover operation with Chicago PD. Just how easy is it for Lindsay to slip into the role of the biker lesbian of her cover story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an unusual cross. Let me know what you think, and whether it's worth continuing.

Erin slammed her glass on the bar, cursing as it smashed all over the counter top. Muttering an apology to the barman, she stumbled out towards the exit, tugging her jacket round her shoulders. Wandering down the road, the cold air helping to sober her up a little. She knew she was hammered and in the morning she would be paying for it, but right now she honestly could not give a toss. All she wanted to do was to forget that Jay or at the very least her and Jay had ever existed. Damn you Jay Halsted, damn your appeal and damn you for nearly making me loose my job. Arsehole!

Erin promptly doubled over, regurgitating half of the alcohol she'd just consumed. Well this night just got even better, now her booze up was also a waste of money. As she wiped her mouth on a leaf she became aware of the 5 men closing in and trapping her in the corner. Erin glanced around she was completely alone and stupidly, unarmed, the only thing she could do was brace herself for the onslaught that was clearly coming her way.

Quickly glancing around she assessed her opponents, two broad muscular men, and three skinnier ones, one of which was clearly not to be underestimated, he held himself well. Too well though, he was defiantly one she needed to take care of first if she wanted to avoid any serious damage. Ignoring the lunges of the two skinnier she tensed against their punches aimed at her abdomen so they would do no harm, driving her elbow hard into the fighters’ nose she smashed the cartilage up into his brain causing him to temporarily pass out. Blocking the fist to her head she again took several punches from the other members, kicking out backwards she heard another man fall, twisting she saw the man with blood gushing down her face lunge feet first at her knees, blocking his leg she kicked it out dislocating his knee and side kicking the other into pieces with a satisfying crunch. Finishing of the man completely was her mistake; seeing the power of the lone woman the two burly men still standing lunged to immobilised her. Each holding one of her arms with both of their hands, as hard as she struggled she was stuck all she could do was brace her as the other men circled, fist balled.

As the first man struck her hard in the chest, she was surprised as the other man simply tilted forward and smashed face first into the ground. One of the burly men holding her jumped and put a hand out a little too late to stop the falling man. She quickly elbowed him in the base of the neck, as a blur of movement lead to one of the other men screaming in agony as his knee audibly shattered. Punching the sole remaining man square in the jaw resulted in him passing out cold. Surveying the men around her searching for any remaining danger, she turned to see a woman stood on the balls of her feet, controlling her breathing in front of her.

“You alright?” Erin nodded after patting herself down. She was a mess, blood was running down her chin where her teeth had caught her cheek, and she was panting hard gritting her teeth against the pain in her ribs.

“Yer. I better call this in, you ok to stay for them to report it or do you need to slip off?” The woman nodded and then shook her head as she turned to watch the groaning man on the floor her hand ready to knock him out if he made a move again.

“I already called it in, but I didn’t mention the fact they’d need any ambulances…”

With that a car came around the corner, with Burgess jumping out before the car had even come to a stop. Roman followed almost as quickly after the car had stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky darkened further, as a flurry of snow began to fall around the ambulance crews scooping up what was left of the people who attacked Erin. The ground was a mismatch of snow, blood and warmed wet concrete from the heat of the bodies that had been lead on them. It almost looked comical, with the patches of grey, white and red. Although it would soon fade, watered down by the still falling snow, hiding what had happened there.

Erin sat on the bench sipping from a bottle of water Burgess had given her, she needed to flush her system of the alcohol as quickly as possible and she was pretty sure that although Roman had been oblivious to how intoxicated she was, Burgess certainly wasn’t. She’d already offered Erin a lift home, but didn’t labour the fact, well aware how well the fresh air and the falling of new snow soothed Erin’s frayed nerves. She watched as the woman who had come to her rescue laughed and shook hands with the Chicago PD crew. She turned and strolled off down the street without taking the lift that Roman was still trying to give her, the woman clearly had some balls, most people would of been in the car as soon as it was offered. Erin couldn't imagine it was anything to do with her past; if it had been she would of been long gone before the crew arrived, she defiantly wouldn't of called them to her aid either.

Erin stood and walked over to the woman who was only 3 inches taller than she was, yet she walked with the confidence of someone much larger and heavier built. Her leather jacket hugged her frame, but was short enough to show the tight skinny jeans she was wearing. She couldn’t help but notice the light splattering of blood on her shoes, neck and face as she caught up.

“Hey! I didn’t catch your name….”

The woman smiled and turned her hands tucked into her pockets pausing as if debating something.

“Kensi. Kensi Blye”

“Well Kensi Blye is Erin Lindsey allowed getting you a drink for saving her life?” Kensi nodded, she had nothing better to do and someone to walk with would do no harm. She couldn't help but watch the battered woman carefully, she couldn't believe that she was a police officer, it seemed odd that one would be in such a compromising position as the alley she'd met her in.

“Know anywhere around here that does a decent beer?”

Erin raised an eyebrow as Kensi’s accent came slightly more obvious. So she was a stray visitor who just happened to be in the right place to kick her pursers’ asses, a little odd.

“Well if you’ve got nothing better to do you could come back to mine. I have beer and somewhere that we can put our feet up on the table without getting yelled at” Glancing at Kensi’s blackening hand and knuckles “and we can ice that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the atmosphere of this, I've been run ragged lately and simply havn't had enough time to sort it out. It has been edited and improved now, hopefully I've corrected any mistakes remaining.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin unlocked her front door and stepped inside kicking her shoes off in the hallway. Kensi walked in after kicking the snow off, shutting the door behind her as she followed suit. She couldn’t help but notice how similar the apartment was to her own, simply furnished and nothing particularly personal something not often seen in the police officers unless they had recently transferred. Erin gestured to the sofa and wandered off. Kensi sunk into the sofa letting out a big sigh, she was sore from the long bike ride and the brawl had barely helped the situation. God what was work going to be like tomorrow, talk about supporting the reputation Hetty had likely created. Oh well, there was nothing she could do now, least her cover wasn’t blown. Kensi glanced to the door in time to see Erin appear with two beers in their bottles still and two ice compresses. Passing one of each to Kensi she held her own against her ribs and stomach with the bruising part of her hand. It didn’t matter how good your techniques are if you hit someone’s bone hard enough it will make your hand cane, sometimes even bleed and she’d hit several people more than once. Kensi held the neck of the bottle out to Erin to chin bottle necks in a toast.

“To kicking some male arse”

“Damn straight”

Kensi put half the beer away before leaning back into the chair watching Erin. The woman had a slight build, but clearly knew how to carry herself. Her brown eyes were dilated from alcohol; yet her focus was still clearly sharper than the average person. Oddly the slight bruising of her jaw and the slit in her lip did not bother her, if anything it made the young woman seems more attractive in a fiery kind of way. Kensi’s trail of thought was broken as Erin began to speaking in a soft husky voice.

“So what brings you to Chicago?”

Kensi watched the woman before following the unfortunate but permanent and necessary pain that was caused by her life with the Agency. She could never tell people who she really was or what she really did, even fellow officers. Even in Los Angeles the undercover work they took part in on a regular bases often resulted in them hiding from the law, if officers recognized them it could quickly become problematic and get herself killed if her Alias was different to last time she saw them. Sod's law it always was.

“Just work, although I got here a day early to look around”

The woman nodded, and unlike most of the others didn’t ask anymore she seemed content with the small answer she’d been given. The woman watched her eyes closely and Kensi couldn’t help but feel she was getting sized up.


	4. Chapter 4

Several bottles of beer sat empty on the table. Kensi was much more relaxed, partly because she was fairly drunk, but mostly because the woman made her feel comfortable, she couldn't help but feel I was partly because the woman was a police officer. Either way she felt at home and relaxed so much so her feet were up on Erin’s table. Erin laid sprawled against the other end of the sofa so she could watch her but still reach the table to put down her now empty bottle.

As Kensi went to stand, she stumbled and landed straddling Erin’s legs. Erin blinked and tucked the hair of off Kensi face. Maybe it was the alcohol but Kensi was hot and the action seemed natural. Erin found herself leaning closer, pressing her lips against Kensi’s, who moved back slightly in shock. Before Erin had time to be embarrassed by Kensi’s reaction her eyes flicked open. Gently tracing Erin’s lips with curiosity before kissing her gently as her eyes shut once more. Nibbling Erin’s Lip she rested her hand against her neck and on her hip, her body arched closer into hers. Erin shuddered involuntarily and ran her fingers into Kensi’s long soft hair, the other resting on the hem of Kensi’s top.

Kensi eyes flickered back open as she let Erin slide the top off over her head. Kensi did the same to Erin before remembering she still had her knife on her. Stepping off the couch Kensi pulled off her trousers using them to conceal the knife with them under the sofa, she wasn’t sure if it was warranted but it avoided lots of awkward questions, like why the heck she carried a holstered knife when she went out drinking. Erin unclipped her bra before slamming Kensi into the nearest wall and pinning her there with her body weight. Kensi pinned Erin’s arms behind her back and gently traced her lips up across each pressure point in Erin’s shoulder and then neck before leaving a love bite on her neck. Lingering until Erin’s legs buckled, Kensi made it so it would still be visible tomorrow and watched as she let Erin fall onto the floor sliding her down her body. Erin snarled quietly and tugged of her tight jeans whilst she sat on the floor before standing and wrapping them round Kensi’s neck; she tugged her into the bedroom and shoved her hard onto the bed. The shock knocked the fight out of Kensi until she felt her wrists get handcuffed to the bed. The operational part of her screamed to get free immediately but that was suppressed as her pants were yanked off and a hot wet Earn sat across her thigh gently grinding against her leg watching her carefully only desire in her eyes. Kensi relaxed slightly knowing she wasn't in the sort of trouble her instinct had original told her she was in.

“I hope you don’t mind”

Kensi eyes burned back at her with desire, giving away her response before she even had a chance to respond. Erin laughed softly, so she needn’t reply, it didn’t stop her rubbing her thigh against Erin gentlyy, teasingly. Erin shifted straddling her stomach, teasing Kensi with fingers. Kensi moaned involuntarily and arched up against her exposing herself completely. Erin laughed quietly before burying her face into Kensi whose thighs tightened round her in pleasure. Erin’s only surprise came a few seconds later as Kensi’s finger slipped into her no longer restrained by the handcuffs, pulsing in a way no man had ever done. Their body’s collapsed together, pressing their faces deep into each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Erin stirred and looked up at the clock before picking something of her face. The sight of the dried insides made her jot and realise several things simultaneously:  
A) She was naked, as in completely naked, nothing was covering her apart from a thin bed sheet;  
B) She was lead on someone, and from where her leg was pressed she knew they too were completely naked;  
C) Her face was pressed into someone’s breasts.

The last of these was certainly the most interesting of all of the things she was instantly aware off. As Erin sat up the night came flooding back to her, her head throbbing gently from the hangover she was going to have to nurse for the rest of the day. Had she honestly handcuffed a complete stranger to her bed, only for said stranger to escape said handcuffs and treat her so well? She slipped out of bed and covered the naked woman who had probably saved her life, or at least her body with the bed sheet. Erin slipped into the shower and after she’d finished washing she lingered letting the water run down her body to helped her think.

It had never occurred to her once last night to stop what she was doing. Stranger still was the fact the woman or Kensi seemed to enjoy it? And it certainly wasn’t due to practice, this was the first time that she’d ever engaged in this kind of thing, hell she’d never even kissed a girl properly before last night. As she towel dried she ran though the events of the night once more before she tugging on her work clothes for the day. Simple black jeans and a purple top, it would do and would match any of the operational clothing she might encounter later on. Although it was even more casual than usual on a Sunday, the team were unusually coming in for a late start to the day to meet the new transfer in the afternoon. Erin wanted to get in early to read though her briefing ready for her undercover work to start that evening with the same person; whoever they were. As she began to make breakfast, her mind kept drifting back to naked woman in her bed and the night they had spent together.

Kensi woke at dead on 6am, pretty much as per usual without an alarm. Sitting bolt upright she jumped as the sheet slid down her naked body. As she stood, she couldn’t help notice in the mirror the lines of hickys across her hipbones and breasts; she noted that she would need to wear a long shirt to work later. She climbed into the shower as soon as she saw Erin leave and heard the music turn on, she needed to rinse the dried insides of her face neck, and body; it was the quickest way to do it. Towel drying herself she hung it back up where it came from and snuck into the other room, swiftly and slightly shamefully tugging yesterday’s clothes back on. She sat on the sofa watching Erin. She hadn’t noticed the highlights in her hair before, she was seriously cute; however Kensi could not help but feel a little confused. That was the best night she’d had in a long time, but before the alcohol last night she’d never, ever, been attracted to another woman especially those which had their own handcuffs and knew how to use them. Either way she could help but leave her personal phone number on the coffee table before walking over.

“Erin? Do you normally handcuff your first dates to your bed?”

She jumped and spun round still holding a pan containing two breakfasts worth of food. Flushing crimson at the sight of Kensi up and dressed but still with her department issue handcuffs round one wrist. Kensi couldn’t help but smile, embarrassment and Erin were not too things she would of put together after last night, she just seemed so confident. Putting the pan down Erin ran into her bedroom and picked up the key which was on a reinforced chain. Bashfully she unlocked Kensi’s wrist and put the chain round her neck and tucked it under her shirt before slipping the handcuffs into her back pocket.

“No. Never. I cooked breakfast for you to apologise. I don’t know what came over me”

Kensi smiled and sat at the table opposite her just as awkwardly as she took the plate off Erin. The girl sure knew how to put on a decent spread, in front of her was a full English breakfast, thankfully though it was without black pudding.

“If it helps I don't know what came over me either. I’ve never done anything like this before”

Erin smiled bashfully and looked up meeting Kensi’s eye, food on her fork slightly less nervous.

“That makes two of us”


	6. Chapter 6

As Kensi got out of the taxi she hurried straight through reception as quickly as possible, it was embarrassing to be coming back in the same clothes that she’d left in last night, especially as this was her covers hotel. Despite her best efforts she still got a chuckle from the receptionist who muttered something about meeting a nice gentlemen friend. Oh if only he knew! She hopped back into the shower once she was in her room, washing her body and hair thoroughly to get rid of the smell of stale insides, definitely a poor first impression. She resigned to tying her hair up so as to not be late as she still had to clean the splattered blood of off her boots. It felt so much nicer to have her gun and knife where she liked them. The tight strappy top and baggier shirt which she rolled the sleeves up on hid most of the bruises and hickey well. Slipping her badge into her pocket out of sight, she tugged on her winter leather jacket and her over leathers for her legs. Picking up her helmet she scanned the room before jogging back down to reception and down the stairs to the secure parking where she had left her own bike. Sliding on the saddle made her wince her insides were still tender from the make out session, she couldn’t help but feel that the pain today was worth it though.

As Kensi pulled up in the police lot she spotted Roman and Burgess and wandered over to them in order to say hello. It took them a few seconds to register who she was with her hair up and in her leathers.  
“Officer Roman? Burgess?”

They could help but laugh and glance at each other when then noticed who she was. Although they looked at her a little strangely as members of the public rarely came into the precinct unless they’d been arrested.

“Well look who it is, Miss Kick their arse and stick round to brag about it”

Kensi smiled, before becoming suddenly more serious.

“Is it possible to try and not associate me to the others?”

Roman frowned but Burgess looked more understanding as she caught on much quicker

“You’re the NCIS transfer”

Kensi nodded and flashed them her badge casually. She didn’t need her cover blown before she’d even started.

“Well… lend” Roman added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little filler more than anything. It seemed odd to describe Kensi's clothing in the next scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Erin tugged her hat over her head. It wasn’t that it was cold and warranted wearing one but right now it was the best way she had of concealing the various hickys down her neck. Not that she minded the squad seeing but she really wanted to try and make a good impression on the transfer and she couldn't imagine turning up in bruises would do that. It was unfortunate that she couldn't find any concealer it would of saved an awful lot of hassle. As she walked up into the office she sat down at the desk. Working absentmindedly she was unaware of the fact her hair had fallen off of her neck showing the worst of the bruises. Antonio came over and instantly laughed.

“Well that explains the smile on your face despite that profile you’re learning” Lindsay frowned and looked up her hair falling further to reveal just how low they went.

“What the heck are you talking about?” Antonio poked the biggest, easily visible bruise on her neck causing her to wince.

“You got laid. Finally!” Lindsey punched him in the arm and glared at him.

“Shut up” He simply laughed and offered a fist bump which he eventually gave up on before he walked to his desk, she really didn't forget.

It was at that point Kensi was lead in by Hank, her biker leathers over her arm holding her helmet, her eyes scanning around quickly to identify everyone.

“Guys this is our transfer for the assignment"

“Kensi Blye” Lindsey finished the sentence for him as she looked up letting their eyes meet. Ever the natural operationallist Kensi walked over putting her stuff on Erin's desk before offering her a hug.

"Well that explains a lot”

“Like how you got out the handcuffs” Erin whispered into her ear before the two stepped apart and Lindsay sat back on the edge of her desk a smirk on her lips. “ How have you been ‘Agent’ Blye?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is a little anti-climatic, but it didn't read well if I over dramatized it. I've got an idea on where it's going to head from here and hopefully that'll be a bit more fiery . Let me know what you think or if you've got any suggestions


	8. Chapter 8

Erin stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, tracing the bruises down her neck below her shirt. She splashed her face gently with water and stared back into her eyes, her hangover showing through now she’d washed off the make up. How the hell had this happened? She was about to go on what could be a lengthy mission with a woman she’d handcuffed to a bed. A woman who had left bruises all over her for people to see without knowing those people were going to become her colleagues the very next day; however she’d done the same thing. She couldn’t help but notice the concealer that ran across Kensi's neck and collar bones, it had been done well and was only noticeable because she knew exactly where they were. Something about Kensi gave Erin butterflies and she couldn’t put her finger on why.

Erin tugged on the leather trousers , struggling to try and get the back splint on which would protect her spine in the event of an accident. A hand gently moved the harness into the correct position, slipping it down into her trousers into place causing Erin to jump slightly. Holding it in place she turned to see Kensi who stood a few centimeters away, loosening the straps, she put them around her waist, careful not to pinch either of them as she re-tightened the straps.

“You’ve never ridden before?” Erin blushed as she watched Kensi work, the closeness making her flush even quicker.

“Hotwired and joyrider as a kid, so only the gears alien to me. Hank put it on my license though”

“No offence but in that case I'll drive…” Kensi smiled up at Erin who laughed quietly.

 

Kensi slid onto the bike with significantly less effort than it had taken to get onto her own earlier. Her Alias bike was of a similar make except the gas tank had been reinforced to prevent it exploding if a stray bullet hit it. Holding it still she couldn’t help but chuckle as Erin audibly winced as she climbed onto the bike.

 

“Is that my fault?”

 

“You bloody know it is” Erin growled back quietly digging her finger gently into the nerve in Kensi’s groin before closing the visor on her helmet and wrapping her arms tightly round Kensi’s waist. Kensi whimpered slightly before slamming her Visa shut, pulling out of the compound accelerating hard down onto the motorway.  
The drive to the hotel passed in silence, Erin's arms only tightening round Kensi as the journey took place; not yet used to the lack of control of being a pillion passenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for the next update, my notebook vanished when I moved and it's taken me the best part of 2 weeks to find, it and even more time to find time to actually put it up. I hope it's worth the wait. Again sorry guys.


	9. Chapter 9

As Erin stepped into the room taking of her helmet, shaking her hair free, undoing her jacket before closing the door behind Kensi who took of her boots and trousers quickly. Walking over to Erin who was struggling with her harness, she rested her hands on Erin's showing her how to unclip it properly. Erin bit her lip the slight touch making her skin burn hot enough that it didn’t go unnoticed by Kensi who blushed lightly in response. Erin sat on the bed and tugged off her over trousers, so she didn’t have to meet Kensi’s eye.

“You know they’ve actually brought a 2 bedroom house with two double beds in it for us to stay in..”

“Mnnn. You know how long i’ve been undercover with these guys for right?”

Erin nodded as she’d read the file, it was a significantly long time especially for them to be adding her as a new player to the mix. Kensi noted her response and flopped onto the bed backwards eyes closed.

“My ex nearly got me killed on this assignment. Marty Deeks?” Erin shook her head she didn’t know him. There was a long pause before Kensi continued not surprised that Hetty had omitted some things from the notes transferred over to Chicago PD.

“He was so obsessed with us and trying to put us back together than he ignored procedure and managed to walk in on me doing a deal with one of the gang. Turns out he’d arrested him back when he was a police officer for LAPD. I got dragged in for it, just about managed to tell them he was a crooked cop who wanted to buy off me. They tipped of the police and they found the Meth we’d planted there. Either way i got an ultimatum. They had to meet my lesbian partner who i went home to see and i had to sort out the loss of supply here in Chicago. I’d stupidly told them this is where you lived because it was too far for them to be able to tail me.”

“That wasn’t in the file…” Erin propped herself up on her elbows and watched Kensi carefully, a frown on her face.

“That’s Hetty for you” Kensi sighed before adding quietly. “The main problem for me and you is that we’re going to have to look like a proper couple from go. We’ll be under surveillance as of tomorrow morning” Erin took Kensi’s hand in hers and looked at the linked fingers.

“I wouldn’t say no to sleeping in the same bed with you again” Kensi’s eyes flicked open in shock a wave of heat spreading across her body.

“You wouldn’t? I honestly had no idea after this morning”

“Well you left you phone number on the table didn’t you”

Kensi blushed crimson and moved biting her lip before stripping down to just her knickers before clambering into bed, the stress having worn her out. Timidly she held out her arms to Erin who smiled before stripping eagerly and curling up into her arms”

“Well i guess i wanted to know more about you” Erin laughed quietly and snuggled into her arms pulling the duvet over them before turning of the light.

“We’re going to get real honest, real quick”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have to type the rest up so it will take a little while for the next update. Hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Erin woke to an empty bed and a tidy room, she had no idea how Kensi had done so much without waking her up. Wandering into the bathroom she saw that Kensi had left out some of her wash stuff for Erin to use. Climbing into the shower she didn’t bother locking the door, assuming Kensi wouldn’t be back for a while plus they were a “couple” now and she had to get used to that. As Erin got out the shower, the creek of the door alerted her to the fact someone was coming. Grabbing the the toilet roll holder she lunged for the door, only just realising in time that it was Kensi she was about to slam into a wall.

 

Kensi jumped and froze once she say it was Erin blinking a few times before she spoke, passing the towel behind her to Erin who was completely naked. Erin’s face burned just as much as Kensi’s as she quite blatantly had been staring.

 

“I brought breakfast, is croissant and coffee ok?”

 

Erin nodded, feeling shy under Kensi’s eye something she was not used to being, Kensi fiddled with the end of her ponytail a nervous tick. **  
**

 

“I left you out some fresh underwear and one of my t-shirts, they should fit you ok…” **  
**

 

With that she spun on the spot and wandered back out of the bathroom flopping on the bed and groaning. What was it about Erin that got in her head so much. Kensi's eyes flickered open as the bed dipped by her waist where Erin sat in her jeans and the clothing that she’d been leant, towel drying her hair. **  
**

 

“Are you having second thoughts about going back undercover?” **  
**

 

“Under cover no. Worried about being undercovers with you, yes” **  
**

 

Erin tilted her head confused Kensi sat up and rested her head on her knees **  
**

 

“I’ve gone from thinking nothing about any woman and always about guys, normally shitty guys but still always guys. To meeting you and within a day the only thing i can think about is you.. Considering the whole commitment issues thin i have and the fact, this is a seriously risky mission it’s scaring the crap out of me. Every guy i’ve ever cared about has died or gone missing.” **  
**

 

Erin wrapped her arm round Kensi’s back watching her carefully. **  
**

 

“You know if it wasn’t for Hank i wouldn’t be here. I had been arrested 5 times before i turned 15, i was his CI, that’s how we met, he practically adopted me”

 

Kensi looked up a fleck of pain in her eyes.

 

“You lived on the streets too?”

 

Erin nodded and a piece clicked into place about why the two had been paired together. Kensi sat up and wrapped her arms round Erin. A moment passing between the two before they stood in silence changing into their leathers. Kensi packing the remaining items into the bag as Erin tied up her hair. Kensi walked over to Erin and readjusted her bag to fit Erin whilst she sat on the bed.

 

Will that be comfortable for the journey”

“Yes. Shall we get going then?”

 

Erin stood picking up her helmet, holding her hand out to Kensi who took it gladly; for now they we're happy to be a couple together. As the walked through reception a sudden splash followed by lots of coughing caused them to turn only to see the arsehole who had made numerous pointed comments about ‘the gentlemen’ with coke all down his previously white shirt and light blue tie. **  
**

 

“Ms Michael, I, er hope you enjoyed your stay” Erin laughed quietly and looked at Kensi. **  
**

 

“He didn't cut you as gay hun?” **  
**

 

“Hell no, no-one does... who would  Ms Lloyd” the tinge of sarcasm in Kensi’s’ voice made Erin laugh much louder. Oddly the way she said her name only made her smile. Erin Lloyd she could get used to that. **  
**

 

Erin slid easily onto the back of the bike, tugging on her helmet she rested her chin on Kensi’s shoulder, her arms gently round her waist, despite having her body pressed against Kensi’s back. Kens flicked down Erin’s visor **  
**

 

“No falling asleep on me”

  
With that Kensi wheeled spun the back tire to spin them round before accelerating hard out of the parking lot making Erin gasp quietly at the ease Kensi moved the bike though the traffic despite having them both. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get some more uploaded tomorrow, but I'm a little tight on time, at the moment. I'm still writing just uploads aren't going very well. Sorry about the formatting, I haven't had a chance to work out what it is doing beause it's not what I asked


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone  
> This chapter has a bit more of the intimate icky stick of relationships, so if that really isn't your thing, skip to the next chapter.  
> Spoiler Alert - read only if you want to skip this chapter  
> -K and E's house is high security and alarmed  
> -Post men only ask you to sign when you in the middle of doing something that means you can't really sign.

Kensi pulled up onto the drive and straight into the garage that opened on approach when Erin pressed the Fob in her pocket. As soon as they were in she hopped of the bike and whilst the door was still closing he rested her hand flat on a metal cabinet casually leaning against it in the corner until Kensi did the same. Once they’re hands had met on it Kensi’s phone went off, causing her to glance at it before opening the door. Once inside Erin nervously chewed her lip and leant against the kitchen counter well aware that the alarm that had con of signified that someone had been inside the house and had also left. Kensi fiddled with her phone as she shut the door reading the message on screen she began to laugh and passed it to Erin who read the message pressing her body against Kensi so she could put her arms round her to put the phone in her back pocket and get close enough the sensors wouldn’t hear.

“Want to give who's ever bugging us an earful?”

“Eyefull too…” Kensi brushed her lips up Erin's neck and across her ear so her voice was even lower” “ It’s an infrared/sound frequency mix”

Erin nodded nervously aware of what that now also meant, but before she had time to ask what they were going to do, Kensi pulled Erin in a follow me type gesture before she walked into the bedroom, stipping of her leathers as she went before she stood in her shirt, strappy top and underwear back against the wardrobe. Becoming Erin closer as she slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt, her eyes never leaving Erin's as she undressed. Erin bent down to pick up the leathers, looking up she saw that Kensi had vanished most likely to switch of the internal mics in the house and the video feeds of their own that came into the room.

Erin turned her back to the room to put their leathers on the shelf she jumped as Kensi had silently re-appeared running her hands under Erin’s top. Her cool fingers making her skin burn as she slid her hands round her ribcage to undo her bra; she couldn't help stumbling back as Kensi’s fingers traced her breasts. Letting out a soft gasp, she exposed her neck; groaning softly at how damp she was becoming at the touch of a relative stranger. She couldn’t help but run her fingers gently up Kensis highs letting her thumbs slide gently into the waistband of Kensi’s underwear. Erin's knees buckled slightly causing her to swear as Kensi bit the pressure point in her neck hard enough it would easily mark and be visible at the meet the following day. Letting her body drop lower she pulled down Kensi’s knickers to the floor before twisting and lunging at her. Only to realise her brain was much more scrambled than she realised as not only did Kensi dodge the move but she’d landed on the bed fairly hard.

Kensi sat straddling her, her arms pinning Erin’s arms so she was unable to move. Leaning forward she pushed up Erin's top up and began to tease Erin, letting her tongue tracing round Erin’s nipples before tugging gently. Erin moaned and arched hard, freeing her lightly pinned arms. Rolling the both she Kissed Kensi gently at first but becoming much rougher and need as Kensi’s fingers found their way into her hair, her bare thigh between her legs pressing against Erin's now sodden underwear. Breathless they pulled apart only to tugge off the last of their remaining clothing.

Kensi began to massage Erin's clit making her stomach shudder as she neared climax, yet instead of pushing her over the the edge, she took advantage and tied her spread across the bed. Gently at first, but faster and firmer she began to grind against Erin's breasts and torso, their arousal feeding each other until Erin was on the edge begins once more to be freed so they could climax. Instead Kensi lifted herself and knelt over Erin's face, dropping herself onto Erin's eager tongue she fell over the edge gently at first but harder as Erin traced her tongue over her clit time and time again until Kensi collapsed on top of her

Untying Erin's legs Kensi helped her to roll over and as Erin kneeled to move closer to her bound hands so they too could be untied, Kensi twisted her fingers into her. Her positioning leaving her sensitive and exposed, Kensi twisted her fingers pulling gently as she lead between her legs, tracing first her breasts but then her clits with her tongue as Erin repeatedly bucked herself into multiple orgasms. Screaming Kensi’s name before crumpling on top of her, still bound.

Kensi arched and untied Erin's hands who wiggled down and kissed Kensi messily before forcing her legs apart, pulling gently at first watching how Kensi responded to each of her movements, until Erin's insides spasmed from having so many climaxes, causing her to pulse harder her thumb pressing against Kensi’s clit she arched over her eyes rolling as she climaxed once again

Erin slumped onto Kensi’s now limp body, panting hard as their insides ran down the mess that was their tangled legs, letting each other catch their breaths. Kensi bit her lip before gently untying Erin’s hair running her fingers though it, untangling the many knots in her hair.

“I kinda love how disheveled you look after to sex, not going to lie” Erin blushed and traced her nose along Kesis jaw before she spoke.

“You did just tie me to the bed hun”

“Did I? I don’t recall” Erin kneed her gently causing Kensi to double with how sensitive she now is. “Ok that’s just playing dirty.” Erin smiled and snuggled in slightly closer to her.

“Kens?” Kensi immediately blushed and tilted her head so she could watch Erin better. “How do you make me feel so wanted despite all of this?” Erin bit her lip a vulnerability in her eyes a smile spread across Kensi’s face her eyes truthful.”

“Because i do actually want you” Kensi kissed Erin gently before groaning as he alarm went off causing them to leap apart. Kesi grabbed a rifle from under the bed slinging her vest over her shoulders before walking over to the window pushing the curtains back she saw a parcel man on the doorstep holding a box.

“On the way” she yelled before not moving and training the rifle on him as she scanned the road for any other threats.

Erin tugged on her bullet proof vest before slipping into a dressing gown and tying it up before picking up her weapon of the bedside table. Running down the stairs she put one in the chamber before standing to the side so she wasn’t in Kensi’s line of fire before opening the door.

“Hi….” The parcel man jumped slightly nearly dropping the package and raised his eyebrow slightly at how flustered she looked before holding out a device. “Sorry but you’ve got to sign ma’am.”

Erin signed and took the parcel. kicking the door so it slammed shut in his face; she carefully opened it with a knife looking for any worrying signs and laughed before carrying it up the stairs and closing the door behind herself. The sight that greeted her caused a slight gasp to escape her lips, Kensi was still by the window wearing nothing but a bullet proof vest shouldering her rifle.

“You can stand down, it's a flipping welcome package from the house agent” Kensi laughed before cleaning her weapon and putting the round back in the magazine before returning it to under the bed.

“I’m a little sad we can't eat them, you’ve made me hungry.” Erin blushed and took of the dressing gown and vest before watching Kensi and holding out her hand which was caked in insides like most of their bodies.

“I think we ought to shower first don’t you” Kensi simply took her hand and pulled Erin into the ensuite as she flicked off the camera in the bathroom, not wanting her teammates to see them quite so exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, but here's the next snippet. Unfortunately my laptop has died (again) which means I am not currently able to upload any more for a while. However I am still writing the old fashioned way and will bulk upload when I have a keyboard that I can actually see what I have typed. Many apologies I hope you enjoyed what has been written so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Erin woke to find Kensi curled around her breathing lightly, her eyes still closed, a slight smile on the edge of her lips. Gently running her fingers through her hair she took her time to unknot it by hand. The auburn colour of Kensi’s hair made her skin seem pale despite the slight tan she had compared to Erin. A solid, muscular build from all her training, yet soft and feminine still. The way she looked in a pair of jeans was testament to that, she hadn’t seen a woman who was so down to earth, yet shockingly beautiful, it was almost as though she didn’t know how beautiful she was, except she did because it was a tack she’d used on missions before, just had Erin had.

 

Kensi stirred quietly, opening a single eye to watch Erin momentarily before snuggling closer. Oh how she could get lost in those eyes. They reminded her of her own, they were guarded and clouded, but had a deep routed tenderness, that drew Erin in. She gently traced Kensi’s cheek bones before kissing her forehead, letting her lips linger against her soft skin.

 

“You ready to kick some arse today?” Kensi laughed softly and rolled Erin's scarcely dressed body on top of her. Running her hands gently under the baggy top she was wearing, brushing their bare legs together as she kissed her. Letting her thumb trace her jaw before resting Erin's head on her chest.

 

“Much rather stay in bed with yours…” Erin blushed tracing her hand up Kensi’s side, wrapping her arms around her body closely, careful not to make her uncomfortable.

 

“Oh so tempting…” Erin shifted slightly so she could kiss Kensi, her skin beginning to burn the longer their lips stayed locked. A soft groan escaping her lips as Kensi’s fingers tangled further into her hair. They broke apart breathing heavily.

 

“Sometimes this employment sucks balls.” Kensi laughed her eyes rolling back slightly as Erin's teeth grazed her jaw.

  
“Soo not fair”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long, but I have only just managed to get my hands on a laptop to borrow. This is a shorter chapter, but hopefully the next one shall be a bit longer; I could not resist a morning after chapter. Also it's a little top up until you get the chapter in the works that I have been having issues with in more than one way. Fingers crossed it will be work the wait.


End file.
